


[songfic] 合集

by yourwing



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以All India Radio 為背景音樂發想的短小fic，詩意／意識流比較多。<br/>2013年作品。<br/>最好要搭配MV看，不然應該真的會看不懂。但看不懂亦無妨。這真的是我寫來自爽的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 魚や病院

 

  
**一切都不是真的。**

  


無表情的白色牆壁突然變成了樹林，好多好多魚游過天空。

沉重的尾鰭彷彿咳嗽。

 

石斑。

海馬。

 

不知名斑斕紋路的魚。鰓像吊飾垂綴。

遠近。小大。前後。

 

無聲游過，不爭吵，不搶拍。節奏穩定。

影子沉默。葉子兀自搖晃。

 

究竟要游去哪裡？

 

牠們的眼睛都盯著遠方的某個點，視線是安靜的語言。

閉嘴張嘴。

說著沒說。

 

巨大的魚輾過雲朵。吐出汽泡。像他的肺。  


  


從來沒病到這麼嚴重，像是染錯顏色的布料。洗褪了好幾層的桑椹色，分辨不出是紫紅與藍。

 

陳舊。

 

陳舊，錯染的天空。

陳舊，錯染的夢境。

陳舊，錯染的時間。

 

老痰。骨鯁。想吐。

 

明明七月沒有幾場表演，明明八月的時候不覺得累。

 

啊。樹林裡有人在看。

 

在天空之下，魚之下。一簇黯藍針織衫與淺灰卡其褲。

他伸起手想觸摸，發現手肘內側上方，針頭侵入棉花下血管。

 

點滴。抗生素。養份。生命。Ariel。戲。點滴。

正復原中。熱情。

 

不知如何是好的熱情。沒完沒了的愛。

 

魚。

 

他慢慢張開手掌，舒展指頭，覺得指頭與指頭之間已長出透明的蹼。濕滑。

 

如果是一隻魚。

 

他可以吐出汽泡，順利輾過雲朵。到有太陽的地方去。

 

金黃色的地方。沒有錯染。完全正確的姿態。摸起來像絲綢般柔滑的蜂蜜金。

 

最後一隻魚游出他的視線。

只剩下一些木叢般蓬發的回顧。

 

他知道他來過。

 

讀報紙，刷推特。

 

黯藍針織衫與淺灰卡其褲。

 

鬍髭的下巴。像別人。

 

他胡亂說著笑話，把聲音繡在他肌膚底下。

他的手覆蓋在他額頭上，睫毛上，顴骨上，像那些沉默的影子。

 

而他正復原。

 

 

tbc.

 

 

\--

發洩用。


	2. 脱獄の雲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老話一句，一定要搭配MV看的文.....否則應該不會知道我在說什麼吧（苦笑）。  
> 曲子到後面會有種莫名舒心感動，只少是我自己的感覺。  
> 我想，這不但是意識流，也是超現實了吧。  
> 總覺得他們兩個只要找到時間獨處，就有辦法突然銷聲匿跡，即使被看見也不被明白，然後來一場私旅行。  
> 像越獄的雲。

標題：脱獄の雲 ("Clouds" by All india radio)

 

\-----

 

並肩直走在鏡像的街道中央晴朗，走著走著就飄浮半空。

屈膝蹭蹬，往天上飛。

 

**兩朵越獄的雲。**

想要偽裝成其他的雲。

 

他沒有生病，沒有嗑藥。沒有過度興奮。

只是和他在同一間病房裡的時候，地板實在無法承載那些心事的重量。

蕩晃。

 

於是從窗戶離開了。那個生病的還手拿點滴瓶。

帥氣地跳躍。

 

車子在上方與下方奔馳。

他的iphone與他的黑莓機一同棄置在病床邊，像案發現場的腳印。

時間從螢幕上滿溢出來。把報紙字跡弄得模糊不堪。

推特裡那隻服刑的鳥藍色憂鬱，表示羨慕。

 

沒人堅持方向。他們的越獄是一次性的。

 

樹葉發出顫抖疑問。風也納悶。到底要去哪裡呢你們？

 

他聳肩，然後他也模擬聳肩。笑意在眼角與肩線築巢。

他幾乎痊癒，他也幾乎全欲。

 

一種溫暖的，杏仁香味的東西在胸口堆聚。甜度難以形容。

他們已經是兩朵合理又稱職的蓬鬆的雲。

 

雖然總想偽裝成其他癟瘦鱗生的雲。在遇到海時腹部透著藏青色，遇到太陽時候臉紅而不留汗。

 

畫面交疊，光影變得又紫又橘又暗。

他們彼此塗抹，企圖具有層次，企圖使有意義；

親吻、牽手，趕在其他雲朵簇擁上來之前。

 

畢竟越獄是一次性的。

 

那些神祕的，只屬於他們的魔幻光暈也是一次性的。

 

**屬於是一次性的。**

 

所有雲朵都是一次性的。

 

\--

tbc.


	3. 清晨，露

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這個不用看mv，純配音樂就好

 

他張開眼睛的時候，睫毛交響，旋律滲出體外。

 

mmmm.......

 

全好了。終於。

 

緩慢舒展骨膚肌肉。模彷春天剛醒的熊。

身體裡的冰川溶化了。

 

而他像探病時帶來的盆栽一樣靜坐在病床邊。（究竟誰探病會帶盆栽而不是花束？）

陽光曬在他的睫毛上，窗戶的陰影抹在鼻梁。

 

均勻的呼吸彷彿正進行光合作用。

眉骨上莫名有水珠。

 

滴落的瞬間，他也醒了。

眼睛眨呀眨的，不確定自己在哪個巷口與世界走失。

 

果然的事。

畢竟他夢見了魚。夢見和他一起變成雲朵逃亡。

夢見自己夢見。夢見穿越彼此的夢境。

 

誰知道這次是不是真的？

不是又有什麼關係？

 

霎時間，無窮無盡的葉綠素湧進716A號房，吸盡窗外所有透進的光能。

 

在他們眼神交會的時候。

 

過度晴朗。好多好多的旺盛的氧。

 

兩人都深深吸了一口氣。

 

他想起小時候和哥哥比賽爬樹，爬到一半突然看到鼯鼠從他上方的樹枝滑飛到另一頭。

他靈機一動，張開雙手決定模彷牠，往哥哥那棵樹方向跳過去。

 

他從小就擅於模彷。姿勢有模有樣。  
然後摔斷腿並得到兄長的尖叫。

 

跌躺在泥土地面時看著上方天空，陽光，綠蔭，以及蔭下差點被攪亂的蜘蛛網，那種感覺和現在很像。

 

明明身體某個地方感到強烈劇疼，心情卻平靜自然。甚至想大笑。因為疼痛而感到真實存在。

 

從椅子上站起來的他同樣是那麼真實：牙齒的比例，鬍渣，鏡頭上察覺不出來的黑眼圈，一頭蜜金色的日光的細屑。

 

盯著他的臉，逡巡而下，最後回歸到他嘴唇的眼神當然也是無比真實的。

 

You look....fabulously fine.

他說。笑容帶點困惑，表情像見到前所未見的物事那樣，感覺只有十歲。天真還沒有消褪。

 

朝他點頭的樣子彷彿葉脈上的清晨露。

 

朝他層層逼近。

 

瞬間整個病房都是翠綠的草香味。濃烈的綠。

 

而他眨了眨眼，跟著笑了。仍靜靜躺著，躺成被清晨露珠撫摸的島嶼。

 

一種我的。

一種屬於。

 

 

\--

 

tbc. (病房場景結束)

 

\--

 

學著不忌諱以往用過的形容詞彙，舊酒作不同搭配應可創出新味。吧...？

 

\--

歌詞與我的中譯

 

Lyrics:

 

MORNING DROPS (L Prue/M Kennedy) /All india radio  


 

You're not ordinary  
You're not small  
You're not anything  
No more at all

  
You're exquisitely extraordinary

You're fabulously fine

 

You're not overly serious  
You're not cold  
You're not anyone  
to be bought or sold

You're exquisitely extraordinary  
You're fabulously fine

My...

You're so heavenly  
You're so heavenly  
You're exquisitely extraordinary  
You're fabulously fine

Mine...

 

\--

 

**（不負責任翻譯）**

 

**你不尋常**

**亦不微渺**

**你非萬物**

**你即是你**

 

**你是如此精緻特別**

**美好出於想像之外**

 

**你不過份認真**

**亦不疏離冷淡**

**你並非隨處可得**

**你無價可買，可賣**

 

 

**你是如此精緻特別**

**美好出於想像之外**

 

**如此神聖非凡**

 

**如此神聖非凡**

**如此精緻特別**

 

**美好出於想像之外**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uxz6-ZmD1jg 原始版本(電音)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLYPoEesa84 2014年版


	4. 柳橙不是唯一的水果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAR AWAY (L Prue/M Kennedy)  
> You're so far away  
> You're so yesterday  
> And I know, I know that it shows  
> So I try to forget and forgive and forget

  

柳橙不是唯一的水果。

蘋果也是，葡萄也是。

 

當合送他戒指的死黨之一親吻他嘴角時，他就知道在感情版圖中，女生不會是自己唯一的選項。

 

_you are so faraway._

 

對方的語氣裡有草莓味。奶油。潮濕的煙草。以及老狗。

頭髮是亞麻色。

不屬於的吻。

 

他沒有回應。卻也不嚴辭拒絕。默契足以互相怪罪酒精。

任由無數種類的水果從前方穿過他眉心，渾沌熟爛的果香撩搔情慾。

 

夏天一如末期癌症擴散。他變成高溫的人。

 

*

 

柳橙不是唯一的水果。

還有他的耳朵，他的酒窩。

 

突然想起幾年前錄完小挑戰後，他和他真的去買了火龍果和甜甜圈。

火龍果的外觀像心臟，被對方握在手裡把玩。形成一則隱喻。

然後想起其他很多很多。

 

_you are so yesterday._

他不知道是對誰說。或者複數形。

試著遺忘與原諒與遺忘被鑿開的空洞的甜甜圈般的自己。

 

**「你是過去式你是昨天你是抄襲的雲你是清晨蒸散的露珠你已經不存在」**

**「你是過去　　是昨天　　抄襲的雲你是　　　　的露珠你已經不存在」**

**「你　　　　　是昨天　是抄襲的雲　　清晨蒸散　露珠你已　不存在」**   


**「　　　　　　　　　　　　襲的雲　　清晨　　　　　你已經不存在」**

**「　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　清晨　　　露珠你　　不存在」**

**「　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　你　　不存在」**

 

*

 

柳橙不是唯一的水果。

他得去愛別人才行。

 

tbc.


	5. Wednesday's child is full of woe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一篇柳橙是B，這一篇海龜是C。  
> 分開的時候隨時想念。  
> 這篇需要搭配mv閱讀。

裸足。

  
從 Costa Rica到 Maxico邊境。   


  
從Caribbean海岸走到 的 Tijuana小鎮 。   


只需要一次淺淺的眠睡。以及單數的夢。

夜晚星河倒灌，光芒裡閃動幾億年的前世。

數以萬計的海龜陪他上岸。

牠們靜坐產卵，他前進。

 

第一道日光與他同時抵達Tijuana鎮，  


  
不久 他背上盡是晨曦與屋影的刺青。   


餅皮稍厚的Taco裡包有米飯，駱駝肉，不知名的辛香。

他不吃肉，只愛帽子。

他說要有帽子，於是頭上就有了墨西哥寬邊帽。

 

他是自己夢境的國王與上帝。

不是誰的僕人與其他。

西語與英語交錯最終形成口哨般的旋律。

夏天竟是如此沒完沒了。

連記憶也開始燒焦。

充滿駱駝肉味。

他不吃肉，卻聞得出駱駝肉味。

他不常想念，卻總是能感到憂傷如晴日霆擊。

（星期三出生的孩子總是憂傷。）

他總是往前走，走著走著就走到海邊。  
穿過馬路，庭院，車輛，沙灘。  


一望無際的藍。

一望無際的未來。

沉默地沉沒。

腳趾和舌頭都是鹹涼的。

過癮。

 

**無數個陌生面孔的男子在身後追隨他。**

盲目崇拜的旅鼠。

可惜沒一個是金色頭髮。

 

\--

※後記

 

標題來自鵝媽媽童謠：

Monday's child is fair of face,

星期一的孩子，有著美麗相貌。 

Tuesday's child is full of grace,

星期二的孩子，優雅有教養。 

Wednesday's child is full of woe,

星期三的孩子，未來的人生總是充滿憂傷。 

Thursday's child has far to go.

星期四的孩子，會遠離家園。 

Friday's child is loving and giving,

星期五的孩子，懂得愛與付出。

Saturday's child works hard for a living,

星期六的孩子，要很努力謀生。 

And the child that is born on the Sabbath Day,

Is bonny and blithe and good and gay.

星期日的孩子，正直而有智慧，善良又快樂。

 

*夢境來自於歌名，歌名是墨西哥的一個治安有些紛亂卻充滿民族風情的小鎮

 

*如果沒記錯的話，C曾經和家一起去過哥斯大黎加旅遊。

 

*想知道自己星期幾出生的性格分析點[我](http://www.stargogo.com/2010/08/blog-post_687.html)。

 

*寫這短篇時，超想去中美洲的。

 

*裸足走路以及無數人追隨他的梗請看MV XD

 

*1986/1/1是星期三生。


	6. Map of you, A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文字三個意象拼貼：標題，歌名，以及MV。  
> 看文搭配音樂，才是我寫時的原汁原味～  
> 寫文的那天一直看他們的訪談視頻non-stop。然後心想，他們應該至少做過一次。然後就熬夜寫了這個。  
> 我真的不懂我自己為了什麼。大概是因為愛吧。  
> 

 

 

  在一大片琥珀霧色中緩緩昇起，質地像是玻璃。

初以為太陽。 

原來是巨大眼睛。 

照耀的瞬間進行無數次麥金色探視，祕密皆無所遁形。

大規模收納，擴張的瞳孔裡。

 

**(They fucked each other.)**

**(And they're fucked up together.)**

 

他們確實進入彼此。曾經：

攪亂彼此，鬆動心中一方僻壤萎地。

以身體為器皿，培殖愛欲菌株。

為時不長，但頻率極繁，密度極大，動作極緩。氣味極潮濕。

緩慢到每一處可被埋入的體腔都貪婪收縮。

大到理性全腐蝕成渣滓。

至於磨擦生熱的頻率，關節相撞的頻率，指紋烙印的頻率，以吻封緘的頻率，

既守恆又深不可測。

氣味極潮濕。喘息如貓嚶。

 

唯有體溫完整紀錄，足以從記憶裡提取出來。

熔鑄在身岸成一小塊膚斑，或者嘴角下方一顆摸起來微微突起的痣。

 

身為一位優秀的身體地形測量員，

他走遍他的幽谷、蹊徑、莽原、延伸的瘠長的島，

肌理丘陵、顴骨峰嶽，峰嶽上的湛藍沼澤。

 

**(Draw me a map of you.)**

 

以他的吻，眼，戒指與指腹。

  
他們即使離開也不傾訴。

只是用身體偷偷，描繪對方成地圖。

  
成為掌紋。握住，張開。都在自己這裡。

沒有出路。

遠遠的，地平線上再次昇起麥金色眼睛。

明日的國度裡，每個未知同時存在。

 

**過境，也能重覆。**

 

fin.


	7. The Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果愛都不是真的。  
> 說不愛也是謊言。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老話一句，建議閱讀方式：一邊開音樂，按著節奏誦讀之，別有一番情味。

[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1m_Z9xCPhyo)

  


**如果愛都不是真的。**

**說不愛也是謊言。**

*****

 某人對牛奶過敏，而他對光過敏；

只要光線比平常強一點，

他會像一隻窗台的貓咪瞇起眼睛

懶洋洋又小心翼翼。  
  


昻貴的墨鏡必備，或優質的防曬眼藥水。

再熾烈一點的話，只得完全閉起雙眼。

 

而某人這一次，戲差不多排完的下午，

一個很冷的晴天，陽光不動聲色跌落

在沙發上親吻他的眼皮。

眉骨。

其他地方不碰不親，

只聞到他薄荷涼的吐息

濕潤的愛爾蘭茶香的嘴唇。

 

　　「不准睜開。」

　 **低頻的聲音是鑰匙，他被他瞬間鎖起來。**

恍然間過了一年。零頭的日子誰也沒有細算。

如此儘管，

他們仍對彼此的愛欲過敏。

 

從第一次對戲開始。

過敏到整顆心都要起疹子的程度，

拚命吶喊著糟糕了卻無以為濟。

潺潺欲望在體內流匯，這裡那裡一陣饞癢。

想摸他，想摸自己，想睜開眼，都不能夠。

 

只任由他緩慢親吻。

扳開。拆穿。

擁有。

 

如果愛都不是真的。

說不愛也是謊言。

 

他們噤聲。

 

**像森林裡有熊走過，**

**手牽手躺在地上，**

**一起裝死的人。**

fin.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
